¿Puedes odiarlos?
by Pluma de Cristal
Summary: 'Ella, por que Lucy no tiene nombre dentro de tu alcoba, de nada vale que se acueste con Caspian si eres tu a la que llaman su prometida', LU/CAS.


_**Titulo:**__** ¿Puedes odiarlos?**_

_Autora:__ Pluma de Crista._

_Capitulo Único._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Déjalos hacer el amor otra noche mas, mañana-cuando vuelvan a intentarlo-toma la espada del infiel prometido y atraviesa el pecho de los dos amantes._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Este amor, que tu sabes que existe, que tu sabes que cada noche sucumbe en la habitación que se encuentra al otro lado de castillo, por que eres todo excepto tonta, sabes que los protagonistas de aquella historia son tu hermana y tu prometido, mañana tras mañana ves la mirada perdida de tu hermana menor desencaminarse en el bosque frente a su habitación, oyes a Caspian murmurar que esta perdido cuando cree que tu duermes, puedes oír el sollozo ahogado de tu intima amiga cuando tu besas-descaradamente-a tu prometido, y cada vez puedes sentir el asco en aquellos labios que son tuyos de día y de ella de noche, puedes imaginarte el sufrimiento que aborda en ella al sentirse la segunda, y te gusta que se sienta de esa manera, sonríes para tus adentros al visualizar el sufrimiento en los ojos de tu futuro esposo.

-Lucy-escuchas que susurra entre sueños, tan claramente que parece que esta despierto-te amo.

Las lágrimas caen sobre tus pálidas mejillas.

-Oh-musitas cuando sientes los espasmos en tu cuerpo avisándote que estas haciendo demasiado ruido-lo que quieres decir que ya no sollozas en silencio, te avisa que prácticamente estas chillando.

-¿Pasa algo, Susan?-pregunta Caspian adormilado.

-No-casi gruñes-no pasa nada.

-Bien, buenas noches, querida.

Tus músculos se tensan al instante al sentir la masculina mano de Caspian acariciarte el rostro.

-Esto no es tu culpa-dudo un segundo-, solo…ella, es solo ella.

_Ella._

Por que Lucy no tiene nombre dentro de tú alcoba, tú hermana tiene un sobre nombre por así decirlo,_ la segunda _también debe ser un nombre que acosa a tú amiga.

Una amiga traidora, una que no sabe querer, te levantaste cuando oíste la puerta cerrarse, suspiraste y miraste fijamente la cortina que-obviamente-tapaba tu vista hacia el hermoso valle que existía a solo unos metros de tu residencia.

-El va a abandonarme-susurraste casi con miedo.

En una fracción de segundo pudiste ver los ojos de tu sobrino, el hijo de la traidora y el- futuro-desertor.

-No-afirmaste con la furia burbujeando bajo tu piel-eso no va a pasar.

El camino hacia el comedor jamás fue tan largo, con el puñal escondido bajo una de las mangas aguardaste el momento indicado.

-Hoy se termina-dijiste con voz firme cuando todos estuvieron sentados.

Caspian ni siquiera volvió hacia ti cuando contesto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hoy vas a dejar de engañarme con mi hermana-Peter prácticamente se atoro con lo que estaba comiendo, acto seguido miro con los ojos bien abiertos a La Valiente y El Navegante.

Edmund no estaba presente, El Justo estaba en algún país lejano cuyo nombre no recordabas ya que en ese momento estabas demasiado absorta pensando que hacer con la traidora y el adúltero.

-Oh-murmuro Lucy, parpadeando-lamento como te sientes ahora-continuo-pero él siempre ha sido mió, no pienso cumplirte ningún capricho mas, Susan.

-¡Es mi prometido!

-Es mió.

-¡No es cierto!-chillaste-¡Tu solo eres la que se abre de piernas cuando yo no lo hago!

-Lo amo-miro a Caspian-¿Tu me amas?

-Sabes que lo nuestro no funcionaria Susan-musito sin perderte de vista.

-¡No!-gritaste llena de dolor.

-Lo lamento.

Sacaste el cuchillo que tenías escondido en tu bolsillo, y saltaste hacia Lucy, el desertor te empujo suavemente para luego abrazarte.

-Susan-susurro en tú oído-lamento que esto pasara.

-¡El no te ama, L-U-C-Y!-gritaste vocalizando cada palabra de su condenado nombre-¡Me hubiera dejado hace mucho si lo hiciera!

-No es cierto-afirmo Caspian-no podía dejarte Susan por que Edmund me pidió que no lo hiciera hasta esta noche.

-Ibas a dejarla hoy-afirmo el hermano mayor mirando fijamente a el hombre a tu lado-cuando te entregue a mi hermana afirmaste amarla _'mas que al sol que cada te permite verla'_… ¿Qué vas a decirme esta vez, cuando me pidas que entregue también a mi hermana menor?-cuestiono con ironía en la voz-¿Qué la amas mas que a la luna donde mi pequeña hermana se abría de piernas para ti?

-Respeta a tu hermana, si no me respetas a mi, ¡Bastardo!

-¡No hay mucho que respetar, tú la deshonraste!

Lucy miraba hacia tu hermano y hacia Caspian alternativamente, observo detenidamente tu rostro unos segundos y luego miro al Navegante, casi sin pestañear.

-Debemos irnos-susurro.

-¿A dónde?-inquirió Peter-¿Así te crió mamá, para que te entregues a un hombre ajeno sin pudor?

-No-afirmo ella mirándolo sin pestañear-me enseño a que siempre siguiera mis instintos y a mi corazón.

Él soltó una carcajada que rayaba en el cinismo.

-¡Esto no es amor, esto es puro deseo!

-¡Por que vos sabes mucho de deseo!-siseo Lucy.

Peter alzo la mano para golpearla, casi al instante Caspian te soltó para dar una zancada al frente y propinarle un golpe.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-gruño-¡Ella es mía, y nadie la toca!

No quisiste escuchar mas, soltaste el cuchillo que tanto pesaba en tu mano y corriste hacia los establos.

Nadie te siguió, todos notaron que te habías marchado con lágrimas en los ojos pero nadie te siguió.

_Eres lo que te procede_ escuchaste a alguien decir por hay, tu cavaste tu propia tumba, tu y solo tu eres la responsable de aquello.

Si no hubieras sido tan malcriada tal vez el te hubiera amado una fracción de lo que la ama a ella, pero no lo hace, tu y tus malos modales lo alejaron, ya no hay nada para reclamar allí excepto por el hecho de que te traicionaron.

Jadeando y con lagrimas en los ojos miraste por ultima vez el monumental castillo que ante ti se alzaba, ya no eras nadie allí dentro, tu hermana había tomado tu lugar…

Y al final de cuentas, ¿Puedes odiarlos?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En el rascacielos mas alto de la ciudad se ve un ángel caído abatir contra el suelo, por que nadie le dijo que los humanos eran incluso peores que el mas horrible demonio._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Otro fic de Susan, creo que me gusta el sentido que le di.**_

_**Yo no odio a Susan, es mas es uno de mis personajes favoritos, hasta que se volvió tonta y bla, bla, bla…**_

_**Solo que creo que a ella siempre se le dio todo por ser la más bella, y Lucy quedo-desde luego-en el olvido.**_

_**Amo a Susan, pero amo mas a Lucy, ¡Lo siento!**_

_**Posdata:**____chicas lamento decirles que en serio esta vez si no llego a los 35 reviews no voy a actualizar mi fic 'Ligamentos de Sangre', y si… ¡Esto es chantaje!_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_Pluma de Cristal._


End file.
